


New Bonds, New Families

by knitekat



Series: New Bonds, New Families [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate universe, Becker presents and finds his options limited to marriage. Will he be happy with that when all he's ever wanted is to be a warrior like his alpha brother?</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Bonds, New Families

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kerry_Louise](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kerry_Louise).



> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

Becker's arse hurt from the beating his father had given him for daring to speak up and he knew he wouldn’t be leaving his room any time soon. If his father had his way, not until he was mated and... Becker blinked back the tears that threatened to fall, refusing to cry and give his father more proof that he was only an omega, to be seen and not heard. Instead he stared out of the window and sniffed when he saw Edward training. 

His alpha brother who would never be locked in like he had been. Who got to practice with weapons and be a warrior, who still got to go hunting and fishing and every other outdoor pursuit which Becker had once loved but ever since he'd presented as omega he'd been prevented from doing. When he'd asked why, his twelve year old voice wavering, his father's omega – Henry – had gently explained it was to protect him. Becker had said he'd never hurt himself before and hadn’t understood the sigh Henry had given him when he'd told Becker he'd understand one day. 

He hadn't understood anything except that his lessons had changed, from history and other interesting subjects to boring ones. He didn't want to learn to sew, he wanted to learn to swing a sword, he didn't want to know how to manage a household but how to win a battle. 

He'd started to understand the day he'd crept out to the stables to see his favourite horse and one of the older lads – an alpha – had caught him. Had held him and touched him and rubbed against him and how Becker had just melted and wanted more. How he'd been gasping and moaning and how angry Edward had been when he'd come in and found them together. Edward had been furious and had thrashed the lad for daring to touch Becker. When Becker had apologised, not knowing what he'd done wrong, Edward had just looked at him and sighed, telling him to clean himself up and then they'd never mention it to their father. Becker had been grateful, knowing his brother had saved him from the same thrashing Edward had just given the alpha who'd dare to touch him. 

He'd really understood when a few years later he been allowed to go to the feasts his father held. He'd still sat with his family but had felt as if everyone's attention was on him, the eyes of greedy alphas eyeing him up like a piece of meat. He knew each one was dismissing him as nothing more than a valuable bargaining tool to gain an alliance with his family and someone to carry their pups. 

What he wanted was... he shook his head, knowing no one cared what he wanted, all that mattered to his father was what he could gain out of Becker's marriage. Even worse, he'd be expected to obey every command his alpha gave him once they were mated and the thought of never being free to do anything... he sighed, which was why he was in his room, the door locked and his arse stinging.

***

Becker woke to the sound of trumpets and scrambled from his bed to look out of his window, his eyes widening when he saw the standard being flown - a white tiger passant on the dark green field. He'd heard tales of that alpha, the benefits an alliance with Duke James would give his father and knew he was highly placed with few between him and the crown.

Damn it. He wished he could just jump out of the window and run away, but he knew the few moments of freedom wouldn't be worth the cost. His father would offer an award for his safe return before thrashing him. Every alpha would want him and... he shuddered, remembering the tales he'd overheard. 

He turned away from the window and its false promise of happiness as his anger built. Why had he had to present as omega? All his hopes and dreams had been cast aside and shattered. He grabbed the pillows from his bed and threw them against the wall before sweeping all the toiletries from the table, wincing slightly when the mirror clattered to the floor and mercifully remained unbroken. 

He wasn't surprised when the key turned in the lock and he looked up to find Henry standing in the doorway. What did surprise him was the look of sympathy on the man's face before he sat on the bed and patted it. “Sit beside me, Hilary.”

“Why should I?” Becker almost growled out. “My life isn't my own.”

“It's not so bad, Hilary,” Henry told him, “I'm told the duke is a good man.”

“I don't want to be mated,.” Becker said. “I want...” He sighed and sat down hard on the bed next to Henry. “I want what I can never have.”

“I didn't want to be married either, love.” Henry's voice was soft and calming. “But I learnt to respect your father and he'd been a good husband and provider for me.” 

“I don't even know the duke.” 

“This wasn't planned, Hils.” Henry tilted Becker's face until he could meet his eyes. “I promise you, your father knew nothing of the duke's visit until his arrival.” Becker felt a slight hope, maybe Duke James wasn't here for him, a hope shattered by the omega's next words. “I'm sorry, love. No matter why Duke James has come to our doors, your father will do his best to form an alliance with him.”

“Using me.”

Henry nodded. “Yes. A man as powerful as the duke is too good an opportunity for your father to pass up.” He hugged Becker tightly. “Do as your father commands and he'll be happy.”

“No matter if I am or not.”

“Hilary!” Henry snapped. “Please, disobey and you'll be thrashed again and then still expected to see the duke.” He paused before continuing. “And if the duke and your father reach an agreement... it would be painful to be taken after that.”

“Maybe the duke won't like me.”

“If that is so, your father will thrash you again and...” Henry looked around as if to check for anyone listening. “I know others have approached him for you, Hils. Lord Philip and Baron Oliver amongst them.”

Becker swallowed, he'd meet those two alphas and had felt their eyes on him, he'd heard the stories whispered and knew they had forced themselves on omegas, even those claimed by other alphas – using their rights over their lessers. Maybe he should just see what this Duke James was like... he could hardly be worse than Philip or Oliver, at least, he hoped not.

***

Becker had little appetite for the feast, even though it included many foods Becker normally loved. He couldn't help sneaking looks at the duke, noticing his aquiline nose and the man's hard eyes. He had also noticed the dark looks both Philip and Oliver had shot at the duke, knowing he could offer Becker's father far more than they could.

He glanced up when his brother cleared his throat. “Eat up, Hils. Father is watching.” 

Becker glanced over at his father and seeing the alpha's frown, he began to pick at his food although his gaze still kept drifting towards the duke. At least, it did until he realised his father might take it as him being interested in the duke, not that his father would need much encouragement.

***

The next day was a joust, something Becker had always wanted to compete in. He watched as Edward jousted against one of the duke's men and winced when the man scored a hit against him.

“Do you wish me to explain what is happening to you?” 

Becker jumped, as much at the oily voice as the hand that slipped around his back. He stepped away and swallowed as he met the gaze of Baron Oliver. The man's eyes seeming to undress him and he shuddered in need. 

“Ah, Hilary. There you are.” The haughty voice had Oliver step back and nod his head at the man who'd spoken. 

“Your Grace, if you'd excuse me?” Oliver's voice had lost none of its oiliness and Becker would have sworn he'd seen the man glare in hatred before his expression smoothed as he turned to face the speaker. 

“Of course, Oliver.” The man – Duke James – agreed before turning his attention to Becker and joining him to watch the jousting. “You're brother is an excellent warrior.”

“Thank you, Your Grace,” Becker murmured, knowing he hadn't kept the longing from his voice when the duke glanced at him. 

Becker found the remainder of the day quite enjoyable in the presence of the duke and knew his father approved when the man smiled happily at him. He'd gained few smiles since he'd presented and knew his father didn't really care about his happiness, just what he could gain from an alliance with the duke.

***

“Do you like him, Hils?” Edward asked once Becker had retired for the night.

Becker shrugged. “The duke? He seems OK, a bit stuffy but...”

“Far better than oily Olly or arrogant Philip?”

Becker nodded. “I know I'll be nothing more than a prize to any alpha, Ed, but... at least he seems interested in me and not just what my father can offer him.”

“I spoke to one of his men earlier, Captain Ryan. The man who beat me in the joust,” Edward added at Becker's confused look. “Ryan tells me the duke is a hard man, hard but fair and he is respected by his men.” 

“Ryan would say that.” 

“Don't let me cheer you up, Hils.” 

“Sorry,” and Becker was. “I'll just miss you when...”

“I'll miss you too, Hils.” Edward drew his brother into a hug. “I'll try to visit when I can.”

***

Becker shifted uncomfortably, he'd been told only a few hours ago that his father and the duke had reached an agreement. After that it had been a blur of activity as Henry had helped him prepare and now he was waiting all alone in his room. Waiting for the duke to come and claim him as his mate. He swallowed, wondering if it would hurt and if he'd feel any different once he was mated.

He turned when his door opened, blushing to the roots as he watched the duke's eyes take in his naked body. He swallowed before stammering, “Your Grace?”

Duke James shook his head as he closed the door firmly behind him. “James, my dear Hilary.” 

“I shouldn't... I couldn't. It's disrespectful, sir.” Becker managed as he dropped his gaze to the ground as his father had instructed him. He shivered when he felt the duke's fingers on his chin, gently tilting his head back up until Becker could look into the man's eyes. 

“Look at me, Hilary.” The duke stated before stroking a finger over Becker's cheek. “No, Hilary, that isn't an order. It is a request.”

“Omegas must obey alphas.” Becker repeated the words that had been drilled into him. 

“No, Hilary.” 

Becker shivered in need when the duke stepped even closer and leaned in slowly, giving him the opportunity to withdrew even though Becker knew he couldn't. Duke James' lips were soft when they touched his and Becker moaned in need, opening his mouth to allow his alpha's tongue entrance. 

He felt the need grow inside him and let out a small noise when he felt wetness between his legs. He needed the duke and he needed him now. “Please, my alpha. Please. I need you. Please.”

“And you shall have me,” the duke murmured, petting Becker's sweaty skin and easing the omega down on to his bed and into position. His hands swept over Becker's body and eased his arse cheeks open, Becker pushed back when he felt a finger ghost over his opening. 

“Please.” Becker needed to be taken so badly it hurt to be so empty. He groaned loudly when he felt the duke's cock press against him and then inside him, filling him so deeply and making him whole. He pushed back to meet each of the duke's thrusts and felt the first stirrings of what he decided be the duke's knot. The feel of that knot teasing inside him had Becker shuddering and shaking and then gasping as he came and clamped down on the duke. He felt the duke's thrusts stutter before the man bit his shoulder hard and came with a muffled roar, splattering Becker's insides.

Becker found himself settled on his side as the duke held him close, his hips moving as the duke continued to jerk inside him. Becker moaned and snuggled back against him, content to lie in his alpha's arms, knowing they were mated and together forever.

***

Several days later, Becker woke in the morning and smiled as he felt James' arms around him, he turned and kissed James awake. “Morning, my alpha.”

“Morning, my omega,” James murmured back.

Becker grinned, knowing James wasn't a morning person until he'd had his coffee and slipping from their bed to obtain a cup for them both. He noticed the grin on James' face as he walked back to bed and quirked an eyebrow at him. 

“It wasn't long ago you wouldn't even think of parading around our rooms naked.”

“Ah, but if I wear a gown, so will you,” Becker teased as he handed James his cup.

James inhaled the steam from his coffee and sighed when Becker snuggled beside him once more. “What are your plans for today, Hils?”

“I thought I might go riding?” Becker asked, still wary about doing things his father had banned him from doing. 

“An excellent idea, I only wish I had the time to accompany you.” James informed him. “But, I have heard rumours, my dear Hils, and would appreciate it if you'd let Ryan and some of his men accompany you.”

“Rumours...” Becker started to ask before remembering not to ask questions. 

“Yes,” James said. “And when you return I'd like you to be trained in combat.”

Becker sat up and stared at James. “Really?” He swallowed, remembering he shouldn't question his alpha. “Sorry, alpha.”

“Don't,” James stroked a finger down Becker's face. “I'm not like your father, Hils, I don't consider omegas' incapable. My own omega parent was a great warrior before he mated my father and he continued to be so after that mating.” 

Becker blinked at his mate in shock. “He was? He did?”

“And I want you to be able to protect yourself.” James kissed him deeply. 

Becker smiled and looked at his mate in amazement. “But... I was told it was impossible for an omega.”

“Not impossible,” James informed him. “In ancient times, omegas were considered great warriors, defending their homes and their pups.” He quirked an eyebrow as he enquired, “You do want to learn to fight?”

“Of course. It was all I ever wanted when I was a pup.” 

Becker smiled broadly as he snuggled against his alpha, knowing he had everything he had ever wanted and more. The perfect alpha is a mate, being allowed to ride and hunt, and being allowed to learn to fight, even if just to protect himself and never in war... but then... James said omegas were warriors in ancient times. 

Becker turned and kissed James' deeply. “Thank you, my James. For everything.”


End file.
